Chapter 84
Intense Training is the 84th chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. In a flashback, the Four Great Witches are gathered in a meeting summoned by North to discuss the fate of humans. Recently the humans have been neglecting witches, making North and South wanting to punish them for their actions, while East is impartial to this decision and West is against it. Currently Ryuhwan is training Tasha to control mana and Fergus is teaching Mordred to be less reckless in combat. Summary Before the war between the witches and humans began, The Four Great Witches are gathered following North's summoning, after many centuries of not seeing each other. North is enraged by the fact that one or more of the other witches disagree with her opinion. East mocks her attitude by comparing her to South, which starts an argument between East and South, only to be stopped by West scolding them both and focusing the conversation on the original dilemma. West reminds them of the amount of time they haven't seen each other, but is interrupted by North, expressing she doesn't care about the argument and questions West for defending humans when they treat witches with disrespect. North clearly shows her urge to punish humans for their actions. West agrees with North that they cannot let the humans continue on with this but says that the foolish humans are simply scared of them and that they have to lead them to the right path and disagrees on any form of torture towards them. North responds angrily to this, showing her belief that all humans are too thick to change. South steps in and shows her support to North, expressing her desire to not reject a challenge. West agrees that they are all entitled to their own opinions but reminds them that to get what they want they have to go through her. North states she will kill her in order to get what she wants. Ryuhwan and Tasha are having a close combat gun battle. Ryuhwan manages to get close up to Tasha and fires many shots at his chest without Tasha being able to fire back. Tasha collapses and sighs in his own pool of blood while recovering to his original form. Ryuhwan brings to Tasha's awareness his lack of improvement, but Tasha blames Ryuhwan for not teaching him properly. Ryuhwan informs him he taught him perfectly but Tasha recaps that Ryuhwan only told him he's already controlling mana and started shooting at him. Ryuhwan repeats what he told Tasha, noting he's managed it a few times before, making Tasha acknowledges this. Ryuhwan informs him he's getting him used to using mana in his body more through experience. He explains this as the reason why he's training a talent less guy like him, causing Tasha to say he's using him to take out his stress. Ryuhwan tells him to stop thinking about it and that he's too focused on it emotionally that it's getting in the way. He informs him controlling mana is natural like breathing, but Tasha questions Ryuhwan if it was that easy when he's struggling with it. They begin mocking each other when Mordred appears from the sky and lands on Tasha. Mordred groans in pain from the fall. Fergus scolds her loudly for thinking instead of reading the flow. She barks back that he didn't give her a chance to do so, making Fergus reply she had a slow reaction. Tasha moans to Mordred to move, making her notice that she was standing on him. She hurries off him and asks him why he was in that position, causing Tasha to yell back at her. Ryuhwan states both master and supporter are stupid and the pair yell at him in reply. Ryuhwan tells them to take a break in order to get them focused again, ending his instructions by calling them idiots. Ryuhwan asks Fergus about Mordred's progress, to which Fergus states she's a hopeless moron who doesn't listen to him and only moves by instinct. But within the instinctive movements are those from her past life and those movements are happening more frequently. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events *Ryuhwan vs. Tasha Godspell (Concluded) *Fergus vs. Mordred (Concluded) Magic, Abilities and Skills used Weapons used *Colt Custom Gold (콜트 커스텀 골드 Kolteu Keoseuteom Goldeu) *Beretta 92R Category:Chapters